


Flowers & Vol ...Tron?

by smileyongguk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), florist!keith, shitposting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyongguk/pseuds/smileyongguk
Summary: "Hey. I'd better get a library card--""This is a flower shop? We don't sell books."'because I'm checking you out' was left unsaid. Lance laughed a bit too loudly "Of course! Flowers... Can I get a rose?" he asked, his voice gradually getting lower.Keith nodded and took out the flower, he had prepared, as Lance came daily and always left with a rose.Lance left  with the rose in his hand. He could hear Pidge laugh from in front of their family's store. He wondered if it would be appropiate to block Pidge on social media.-Lance is obsessed with Dating Sims and works in a comics store, when suddenly a flower shop opens and the new attendent looks EXACTLY like his ultimate hubby, Keiff from Voltron. He often wonders why his friends are the worst people on earth, how Allura and Shiro cannot see they both like each other, and why no one but him seem to realise that the owner, Zarkon, of the shop beside Hunk's bakery is evil.





	Flowers & Vol ...Tron?

Lance was annoyed. This was not how he wanted to spend his afternoon.

“Lance! Are you listening? You can’t just leave your store unsupervised to go visit me!” Lance’s, now former, main man, Hunk, complained.

Lance grabbed his shirt and gasped “Hunk! How dare you think I left my store without taking care of it first,” his voice was high pitch as he spoke.

Hunk breathed out relieved and smiled at him,

“I’m glad. I thought you’d leave it like las--“

“I left a note.”

“--t time… LANCE! Go back to your store right now!”

This was unfair and Lance wondered if unfriending Hunk on Facebook would be an appropriate response to this mutiny. Suddenly, he was handed a small bag along with the words “Take this bagel with you, it’s freshly baked.” Lance figured he could hold back on unfriending him just this once.

While walking back to his shop, humming the intro song to Mystic Messenger, his most recent obsession he noticed something, or rather someone. He gaped and widened his eyes, keeping his gaze locked firmly onto the person. There must have been something in the bagel because for a second Lance thought he saw his favourite character, in his most favourite game in the whole world, Voltron: The Legendary Defender, walking towards the newly opened flower shop in the mall. If not for the leather jacket, ripped jeans, and tattoos Lance could have sworn it was Keiff from Voltron. Deciding his own store could wait despite seeing multiple people walk into it, he walked over towards the flower shop.

His mouth was still hanging open and he blinked in surprise seeing the guy behind the counter. He looked up and raised an eyebrow

“Hello? Anything you need?”

Lance wondered if it was possible to orgasm just from the sound of a voice. Then he realised the guy was talking to him and nodded, still mesmerized by his amazingly good looks “You” he responded.

The guy blinked in surprise “What?”

“You to hear me say ‘hello’ in a Yoda voice!” Lance laughed in a loud fake laughter “Hello! Leave, I will. Bye!”

Lance hurried out of the shop. He wondered if he could call the police and accuse someone of being too good-looking.

 

* * *

 

Pidge was over ‘to look at comics’ as they always said, but Lance knew it was just a cover to talk to him without admitting they were friends. He figured there was a secret agency after them since they tried to keep their friendship a secret by continuously denying the existence of their friendship

“He was so beautiful, Pidge! Keiff is real!” he cried out.

The groan coming from Pidge he translated into ‘I agree! You should totally go ask him out because you’re obviously soulmates!’. He glanced at the costumer who was glancing over at them confused every so often. Lance wondered if the costumer was part of the secret agency, which was after Pidge.

“I don’t know what to say! He is so handsome! I want to die, Pidge! I think his eyes made me pregnant!”

With a raised eyebrow they looked at Lance then snorted, “You do realise you can’t get pregnant, right? And the only reason you like him is because he looks like your dumb dating sim character.”

Lance gasped and hugged his Han Jumin plushie tightly “Leave my store, you heathen!” he all but shouted. He wondered if you should get a restraining order on Pidge.

When looking around after the costumer, he was gone. He figured he left to follow Pidge. He wondered why so many of his costumers left or looked weirded out, he figured it was because they were shocked by his good looks.

 

* * *

 

Lance sat at Hunk’s café while eating his late lunch, or second lunch as he called it. Pidge had joined Hunk and him, except he was the only one eating, as usual.

“Lance is head-over-heels for the new florist. I’m surprised he hasn’t already scared him away,” Pidge said with a smirk and Hunk chuckled. Lance decided he should get new friends.

He got up; taking all his food “I am so offended. You can all go fuck a duck!” he said muffled, with food in his mouth. Instead, he walked into his other friend, Shiro’s, shop.

Shiro was standing by the counter, a costumer paying. Lance walked over and whined at Shiro, “Shiro! This is all unfair! They are being mean to me!” he took another bit of his donut. The costumer was staring at Lance with her eyes widened before she mumbled a ‘bye’ to Shiro and leaving, glancing at him every so often. Lance figured she was jealous of his blue lion onesie.

He looked up at Shiro and smirked when he saw the training shirt hanging on the chair, “How are things going with Allura? Does she know you can’t actually work out or are you still pretending to workout thrice a week?”

Shiro blushed deeply, “Wha--I--Lance, stop do---She hasn’t noticed, right?” he asked, biting his bottom lip. Lance took a send to decide whether to tease Shiro or not, but seeing him look so worried just like his hubby Yoosung, he decided to be nice.

“Nah, she hasn’t caught on at all. Not that surprising, seeing as she’s too busy staring at your muscles every time you see each other.”

Somehow, Shiro’s blush got deeper. It reminded Lance of Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club. Suddenly, a ping sounded from his phone and he perked up. He quickly brought out his phone and opened up Mystic Messenger to start the next chatroom. He left the tattoo parlour with no ‘bye’ and his eyes not leaving his screen. At least, his hubbys wouldn’t tease him like his friends did.

 

* * *

 

Lance was sitting against the back of the counter. He ignored the bell, figuring it was just a costumer. However, suddenly he heard a voice call out and he shot up, his head hitting the countertop. He rubbed his head with a pout, before looking up as he heard a beautiful voice “Are you okay?”

He blinked and blushed before nodding quickly “Yes! I’m fine! Okay! Okie-dokie! Just fine! Nothing wrong!” his voice went high-pitch and cracked twice. Keith furrowed his eyebrows and took in Lance’s position, “If you’re sure?” he asked in a hesitant voice. Then he scratched at the back of his head and he cleared his voice “So, that guy who works at the bakery told me you work here?” he said. If Lance had no social manners he would ask him if he realised how handsome he was. So that was obviously what he did.

“Do you know how handsome you are? It should be illegal!”

Keith blushed and widened his eyes “What?” he yelped out. It was then Lance wondered if his family would have money to host his funeral at the moment. He figured they couldn’t so instead he smiled awkwardly, “I mean… Yeah, I work here, in this store. You read comics? I mean since this is a comics shop,” he stumbled over his words and immediately regretted his question but he kept up his bright smile. Keith’s lips tugged upward slightly and Lance swore he just had a visual orgasm, and then wondered whether that was called something.

“I don’t really. I mean I read Donald Duck as a child?” he said.

Lance gasped and clutched his chest, was this it between him and his beautiful flower-boy?

“But you could show me?” Keith continued. At this moment Lance felt like he had reached true bliss. He licked his lips and took a deep breath “I’m Lance! I’d love to show you my favourite comics,” he tried his best to not sound too robotic, but failed miserably. Keith chuckled and nodded “I’m Keith,” he answered.

“Oh My God! That’s only two letters away from Keiff!” he shrieked before realising what he had just done and covered his mouth, “I… Have some… business... bye!” he quickly rambled before running out his own store missing Keith yelling after him; “What about your store?”

“Hunk!” Lance screamed as he ran into Hunk’s bakery. Hunk smiled warmly and lifted up a plate “Donut?” he asked. It was at this very moment that Lance realised why he befriended Hunk, he always knew when to give out his delicious food. He hurried over and started eating the donut while making whiny noises.

“What happened?” Hunk finally asked after what, to Lance, felt like ages.

“I’m an embarrassment to my family! I deserve to be left to rot in a pile of poo! Sorry Yoosung, Jumin, Seven, Zen, Jaehee! I cannot continue to be by your sides… I have failed…”

Hunk looked at Lance in confusion but decided to pat his back and nod his head while talking reassuringly to his best friend. It was not unusual for Lance to come barraging in all emotional, so Hunk always had a plate with donuts ready just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I've decided to keep the chapters short so I can update more often.  
> I swear this is gonna be puns and cheesy pickup lines. And lots of fluff. That's it.  
> No secret angst or whatever.  
> So have fun!  
> And excuse my weird humor hahaha
> 
> Your fave, Lu


End file.
